Fail
by Emerald-Leaves
Summary: Ever have a day that's too good to be true? Harry has.


**Fail**

_Harry walked into potions feeling confident and excited for a change. He had finished his sinfully long essay the night before, with even enough time to fit in a game of exploding snaps before going to bed at a decent hour. But what had surprised Harry was at how quickly he had been able to finish his essay, and how easy it had been. He had even finished before Hermione! _

_Taking his seat in the middle of the room, Harry began unpacking his books and equipment. Once everything was neatly organized out before him, Harry smiled in satisfaction. He had nothing to worry about today, since he had even read _every_ page of the assigned reading yesterday afternoon before quidditch practice. _

_For once, Harry was on time too. He did not have to hurry or worry. He could not help the wicked smirk that appeared on his lips when Draco Malfoy ran into the room, tripping over himself, and falling flat on his face. The blonde looked a mess, and he had almost been late. _You're so lucky_, Harry thought, chuckling quietly to himself as Ron burst out laughing beside him._

_Draco had just managed to take his seat when the door burst open and Snape glided into the room. Dramatically, the Potions Master turned to glare at them all with his usually sneer. As Snape took attendance, Harry made sure that he had his essay out and ready for when Snape collected it. For the first time ever, Harry would be able to turn in a _neat_, perfect essay without Snape accusing him of not having it done like he did when all Harry was trying to doing was putting his name on the parchment. Thinking ahead, Harry had actually remembered to sign his paper the night before. _

"_Your essays," came Snape's hissing command. _

_Everyone took out their essays and set them on their desks for the professor to collect. Again, Harry could not help but smirk as he watched Draco quickly write his name on his essay. From the looks of the other boy's parchment, Snape would definitely not be pleased with trying to decipher the other boy's handwriting. Slytherin or not, Harry had noticed that a pet peeve of Snape's was, ironically, bad handwriting. _Won't be getting a perfect on this one_, Harry thought happily. _

_With a flick of his wand, Snape gathered the essays and placed them on his desk before he turned to the board and began writing the instructions for the day's potion on the board. As the professor wrote, Harry could not help but glare at the Potions Master. He nudged Ron before making silly faces at the professor's back. _

_Ron thought it was hilarious and began laughing silently. When Ron was recovered, he too picked up the game and together the two Gryffindors made all kinds of mean, ridiculous faces at the Potions Master's back, giggling quietly to themselves. _

_When Snape finally did turn back around, Harry and Ron straightened themselves back up and quickly ended their shenanigans before the Potions Master caught on. Snape narrowed his eyes at Harry, but did nothing else to him for the moment. Instead, the professor began lecturing to the class about the potion they were supposed to make. For once, it actually did not sound so hard to Harry. Frankly, it sounded all most too easy. _

_So when Snape barked his hateful, "Begin!" Harry set to work on the assignment with little difficulty. He was careful with everything he measured and followed the directions to the tee. When Snape came around, Harry was pleased that the ugly Slytherin could find nothing to berate him over, so he got the satisfaction of watching Snape walk away without saying anything. _Ha! That oughtta teach you!_ Harry grinned triumphantly. _

_Time seemed to fly, and Harry worked on quickly and efficiently, never once making a mistake. But while he was working well, he was pleased to note that for once, Draco seemed to be having a hard time. The blonde seemed to always be adding the wrong thing at the wrong time, and his ingredients looked like a three-year-old diced them up! Snape was next to the blonde growling and hissing at him, looking downright evil. _Oh how the mighty have fallen!

_When class was almost at an end, Harry found that not only was his potion perfect, but he was the first one done! Not even Hermione had been able to work as well as he had. And it was with further shock that Harry realized that Snape hadn't taken a single point away from Gryffindor today. Not even from Neville! _

_Snape came around and looked at the potions one by one, and when he came to Harry's, he looked into the cauldron, sneer in place, when his expression changed. Harry could not have been more delighted when he saw his professor's stunned face. For the first time that Harry could remember, the Potions Master looked not only confused, but _impressed_ as he examined the potion. _

_Taking out a ladle, the professor scooped up a bit of the potion to look at it more closely. Harry watched as Snape brought the ladle up to his large, hooked nose and sniffed it before looking back down at it. The class seemed to be waiting with baited breath for Snape's judgment, but for once, Harry wasn't nervous. He knew he'd done everything correct. _

_When Snape gave a heavy sigh, Harry knew that he had won. "Perfect, Mr. Potter. Absolutely flawless," Snape admitted. "Fifty points to Gryffindor."_

_The Gryffindors burst into cheers as Snape and the Slytherins hung their heads down in failure. Harry's face split into a large grin as he watched Snape walk back to his desk, defeated. With a new sense of self-satisfaction, Harry turned to his Housemates and gave a dramatic bow, and then another one. Not only had he made a potion correctly, but he had _earned_ points for Gryffindor in _Potions_ class from _Snape_! Could this day get any better?_

_Just then, the door opened and Professor Dumbledore walked in. Smiling, the old Headmaster looked at the class with bright, sparkling blue eyes. "I have an announcement to make! At this very moment, I, Albus Dumbledore, hereby sack Professor Snape from Hogwarts. He is to leave immediately and never step foot on the property again!"_

_An even louder cheer erupted from the room the moment the Headmaster was finished speaking. Harry was cheering and laughing with the rest of his House as they watched Snape stand up from his desk and walk out the door with his head still hung low, knowing that he was beaten. _

_Once Snape was gone, Dumbledore looked about the room with laughing eyes. "Detentions for all the Slytherins!" he announced merrily. "And lemon drops for everyone else!"_

_Harry could not remember a more perfect day in his life! _Everything_ had gone right today; _everything_! _

_Reaching out to get a lemon drop, Harry grabbed one and popped it in his mouth. It was the greatest tasting lemon drop that he had ever had in his life! It was so sweet and wonderful that he never wanted the taste to end. Looking over at Dumbledore, Harry rushed over to the old man and hugged him. "Thanks, Professor!" he exclaimed. _

"_Not a problem, my dear boy!" the Headmaster laughed. "Not a problem Potter." Harry looked up and frowned, noticing that the Headmaster's voice was slowly starting the change. "Potter…Potter…" Harry looked around and everything started turning fuzzy and black and he did not know what to do. "Potter. Potter! POTTER!"_

"POTTER!"

Harry's eyes snapped open and he found himself back in the Potions classroom. His heart was pounding and he was terribly confused. It took him a moment to realize that he had his arms around something.

Harry's eyes caught sight of familiar black fabric, and looking up, Harry found himself looking into the face of an absolutely _livid _Professor Snape.

"Get. Off!" Snape's command was so harsh that Harry thought his heart stopped. Releasing the Potions Master as though the man was a Dementor, Harry recoiled too quickly, and ended up falling backwards in his seat.

There were snickers and giggles, and Harry could not help it when his face heat up with embarrassment. Sitting back up, he stood up to find Snape's black eyes still ablaze with hatred and disgust. "Sit down, _Potter!_" Snape barked.

Obeying instantly, Harry sat where he was and almost missed his seat. "Idiot boy!" Snape hissed. "That's ten points for ruining your potion, ten points for not paying attention, thirty points for falling _asleep_ in my class, and fifty points for _hugging _me!"

The room was deathly silent. No one could remember seeing Professor Snape quite this angry before, nor did anyone envy Harry's position at the moment. Snape's face was bright red, and a vein in his forehead and neck were bulged out and pulsating. The professor's nostrils were flared, and his hands were balled into a fist, his knuckles white.

For his part, Harry sat still in his chair, white as a ghost, and quite dazed. He almost jumped backwards again when Snape leaned in, so close that his abnormally large nose was almost touching Harry's. "Don't you _ever _touch me again!" his whisper was sharp and terrifying. "Understand?"

Shakily, Harry nodded.

"Good." Snape straightened back up, still glowered down at Harry. "Now get out," he sneered. "I'll send you word of your detentions later when I figure out just how much is suitable for this situation."

Not even thinking to grab his stuff, Harry nodded once before he leaped up and all but ran out of the classroom, leaving behind the furious Potions Master and the snickering Slytherins behind. He raced back up to the Gryffindor common room and shut the portal quickly. Once safely inside, he took several deep breaths before his mind was able to think. As soon as he was calm enough, his mind registered only one thing: he had _hugged _Professor _Snape_!

Fail.

**Author's Note: **In honor of having a terrible month last month, and in honor of a history test that's going to kill me, I've written this! May none of us end up like Harry!

And for those of you wondering about my other stories, they are coming along and there should be new chapters soon.

This was just written because I needed a break from studying and I feel a little bit like Harry right now. Don't read too much into this though, it's just supposed to be fun nonsense. Hope ya'll enjoyed!


End file.
